August 2008
by kagschannold
Summary: "HARRY JAMES POTTER I AM NEVER HAVING SEX WITH YOU AGAIN, YOU SELFISH BASTARD!" -the birth of Lily Luna Potter. One-Shot. Characters are most likely OOC.


**August 2008**

**What happens on the day that beloved Lily Luna Potter is born? Characters might be OOC. please be gentle with your reviews... i'm not the smartest potter fan in the world thanks... **

* * *

><p>"What's the matter?"<p>

"I think my water has broken."

"Pardon?"

"Are you daft? I said my water has broken!"

"..." Harry needed a moment to process all that was going on in that very second.

He looked at Ginny, back to the Daily Prophet, back at Ginny, and then back down to the paper. Harry let out a small sigh, flipping the page while Ginny sat with an awestruck look on her face. When Harry finally did process the information, he practically jumped through the paper, and scrambled up the stairs of their house to fetch the suitcase prepared for that very day.

Ginny shook her head, exasperating a moan from deep in her throat. She still needed help from off the chair, too comfy for her to even sit in, and Harry was taking too damned long.

"Bleeding Hell, Harry, I might as well push Lily out right here on the floor!" Ginny yelled to him from the chair. She stroked her belly, which had shot a round of painful contractions all at once.

Harry stumbled down the stairs in his slippers, not bothering to find shoes that he had been previously looking for after locating the suitcase. He rushed to Ginny, before taking her hand and trying to pull her up. It was almost enough to throw out the man's back, but he wouldn't _dare_ tell his wife that.

"How are we getting to the hospital?" Ginny asked Harry.

Harry paused, "Em..."

"What do you mean... 'em'?" She frowned, "Do you not have a clue as to how we are getting there?"

"Well... I... um... well..."

"Brilliant, Harry! What about James and Albus... are we supposed to just leave them here by theirselves? What if someone snatches them in the night? We have to take them to the hospital and you haven't even woken them!"

Harry winced. He had been in such a hurry, that it never occured to him to wake up his other two children and tell them the news. Harry rushed back up the stairs, and within the ten minutes that he had been absent, Ginny contracted a little more, the pain making her irritable and intolerable.

James and Albus were both screaming, sobbing, messes, grouchy like their mother when Harry came back down the stairs. He had formulated a plan in his mind, and instantly thought of calling Ron for some much needed help. Ginny reached for her babies, which Harry let her take with a little reluctance.

* * *

><p>"She what?" Hermione breathed, holding the phone to her ear. She looked over at Draco, who was poised against the doorframe. "Have you called Ron?"<p>

Draco cringed at the name, and decided to hunt down their jackets. Hermione laughed in the background, while he made his return to the hallway. He was in his _pajamas_, but it didn't occur too much to Draco to really care. It was almost ten in the night... it was just _peachy_ that someone would call so dreadfully late.

Hermione hung the phone on its rightful place, "Ginny is in labor." She told her boyfriend.

Draco groaned, "I come to your muggle house, bring my son, and now I have to drag him out of bed, go to the hospital with you, and deal with Weaselbee?"

Hermione laughed, snaking her arms around the platinum blonde man, "Ginny wants me there. I never said _you_ were going." She winked, kissing the side of his lips teasingly.

"Alright, then for that, I _am_ coming with you." Draco kissed her full on the mouth, "That ex-husband of yours is still too touchy for you to be _alone_ with."

"For your information, I do have a _mother_ who will watch Scorpius, Rose, and Hugo... Unless you would like to call Astoria here to-"

Draco shushed Hermione with another kiss, pulling her into it completely. He hated to mention their children, because it always ended up in fights. His hands tangled their way into Hermione's pulled back hair, and Hermione hummed.

Hermione then pushed her boyfriend away, "You prat."

* * *

><p>"Honestly, George... please do not let James put <em>anything<em> in his mouth in that waiting room. I don't care how sterilized this place is..." Ginny said to her brother as a doctor carted her around the halls in a wheelchair.

Harry exchanged glances with his brother-in-law, "Don't you trust your own brother?"

"With my children?" Ginny thought about it, rethinking her brother's rowdy past, "No, I do not. But, i have no other option."

George's shoulders sunk, and he was handed Albus, fast asleep with a pacifier stuck in his mouth. James was refusing to leave his mother, throwing his little fists in the direction of George's face.

Ginny sighed, "Please, _please_ do not let Albus tease Hugo either."

"Yeah, yeah, I got it, Ginny..." George breathed, "Blimey... try not to kill Harry, will you?"

* * *

><p>The waiting room consisted of a cluster of babies, family members, and close friends (mostly members from Dumbledore's Army) to the Potter family. Draco was the one sore thumb in the group, sitting as far away from the former Gryffindor classmates as he possibly could. He wished he had stayed home, asleep in the warm bed that smelled much like Hermione's hair.<p>

A few from the group stared at him, while the rest were in anticipation of Lily Potter's arrival.

Neville sat against the wall, playing with James and Rose, who were mesmerized with the fact that Neville had brought his wand to the hospital. Seamus sat there with him, practically drooling in his sleep. He'd been previously complaining about there being no butterbeer in a hospital, up until his wife said that it was highly preposterous that there would even be such things there.

Katie Bell sat, covered in a numerous amount of blankets as she talked to Arthur Weasley. Her best friend was snuggled against her, cradling a book in the crook of her elbow.

Nigel sipped coffee next to Cho Chang, who sat across from the bickering Patil sisters. There was not a one conversation going on, however, that did not include Harry, Ginny, and the soon arriving Lily.

So many people were there. Too many.

* * *

><p>"<em>HARRY JAMES POTTER I AM NEVER HAVING SEX WITH YOU AGAIN, YOU SELFISH BASTARD!<em>" Ginny screamed, squeezing Hermione's hand to the point of almost breaking. She was covered in sweat, and didn't seem to care at all about the people around her.

Several times, already, Ginny had kicked a nurse in the mouth, punched Ron in the stomach, and bit Harry on the hand when he tried to wipe the sweat from her brow.

This was the _third_ time.

"Not sure if I want to after this anyhow." Harry mumbled to Hermione, who giggled.

Well, that didn't fly well with Ginerva Potter.

"And you!" she screamed, looking at her bushy-haired friend, "How dare you bring that Slytherin trash here!"

Hermione blinked.

Ron laughed.

"Shut up, Ronald Billius Weasley!"

"She's a tad touchy tonight, mate..." Ron said to Harry, before shoving hands into his pockets. Hermione turned to look at her ex-husband, a somewhat annoyed look etched on her face.

"Call my mother. Make sure Rose and Hugo are doing okay."

"How about we first start making sure I'm okay!" Ginny bellowed, having let go of Hermione's hand. A nurse settled herself into a chair positioned in front of Ginny's dialated womanhood. It was very close for time to deliver, and the nurse was wary of Ginny since walking into the room.

Harry didn't blame her. He was rather frightened himself.

"Ma'am, soon, i am going to need you to start pushing." the nurse informed Ginny.

The redheaded female groaned, arching her neck back with hands on her neck. Ginny was more than ready to spit out Lily Potter. She was more than ready to be back to her normal self, rather than the _pudgy_ pregnant woman she'd become.

Harry had tried to assure Ginny, that, just like the two times prior, she would be back in shape, and be able to attend her regular Quidditch Practices she was so eager to be in. It didn't stop Ginny from, several times, attending them anyways. It wasn't until her belly started to swell, that her teammates said a word. They had to, gradually, bring Ginny to her senses, and force her to stay home, rest, and get all the nutrition she needed for her newborn.

Ginny was stubborn, and that particular night... she was just _brutal_.

"Are you ready, Mrs. Potter?"

Ginny groaned again, lifting her head up, "Bloody Hell..."

* * *

><p>Fifteen hours of hard labour, three gallons of ice chips, and ten pain killers (for Harry) later, Lily Luna Potter had arrived into the world. Her little baby hairs were coloured bright red, and her tiny face was decorated with freckles. She looked beautiful, and Ginny was finally cooling down to her normal self.<p>

After a half-hour of cradling, kissing, and cooing to Lily's charms, Hermione was sent out to fetch Molly, Arthur, Ron, and George. They rushed into the hospital room, where both Ginny and Lily had been moved to, just to bask in the sheer beauty of the newest Potter.

Harry leaned in towards Ginny, "You've done a marvelous job once again, Ginny."

"Rubbish, Harry Potter... you put as much of this in it as I did." She smiled, kissing him lightly.

Harry stroked the cheek of his wife, followed by allowing Lily to wrap her tiny fingers around his one.

"Your mummy tried to kill us because of you."

Lily cooed.

The completion to the Potter family.

* * *

><p><strong>That seemed a little... well, not pointless, I hope. I <strong>_**did**_** put Draco with Hermione in this, making Ron her **_**ex**_**-husband. Why? It just seemed a little more complicated, and a little better. I had in mind that Ron would be with Lavender, but... then it occured to me that she died during the last Wizarding war D:... Sorry, Ronald! Anywho. I hope you liked this anyways! Since, in my Harry Potter's World app tells me that Lily Potter was born in between September 1, 2007- August 31, 2008, i decided that Lily Potter was to be born in August of 2008. If this information is wrong, please correct me, and I will change the title to her correct birth date.**

**recently updated: to the reviewers. i realize my obvious mistakes there. it was a foolish one on my part mistaking Lily's middle name. I was working on numerous things at once, so please accept the apology. the problem has been fixed, other than the OOC. **


End file.
